


Toss a coin to your Witcher

by xXUnicornCupcakeXx



Category: Geralt - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geralt of Rivia gives oral, Gooseberries, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnicornCupcakeXx/pseuds/xXUnicornCupcakeXx
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Toss a coin to your Witcher

Toss a coin to your Witcher

“(y/n)!” your father calls for you from behind the bar. You grab your rag from the table and you hurry over to your father, not wanting to anger him for being slow.  
“Yes, Father?” you stay on the other side of the bar, so you’ll be able to do his errand quicker.  
“you have a costumer at the bar” your father looks to the side, and you furrow your brows. You’re not allowed to talk to the men at the bar, your only job is to look cute and take care of the rest of the costumers. You follow the direction your father is looking, and your eyes widen with interest at a muscle mountain with white hair. Father dearest is afraid of a Witcher. “(y/n)” your father’s voice is low but threatening. You look to him quickly, wondering what you did to displease him. “you will stand behind the bar” your father suddenly meets your eyes, something he hasn’t done since your mother died. “just this once will I allow it” he says breaking eye contact and moving to the side, allowing you to go in behind the bar. “I will make your brother take the tables” Father moves passed you then, leaving you alone. Knowing little about witchers, except that they’re very intuitive. You make your way over to him and tuck the rag into your belt around your waist. Without moving his focus, he tosses you a coin.  
“Redanian Lager” you nod, more to yourself, and fetch him his drink. Surprised at the depth of his voice, and the shiver that went through your body. “Thanks” he mutters.  
“You’re welcome” you respond with another shiver. He frowns and finally look up to meet your eyes.  
“You’re female” he states, his brows furrowing in confusion. You furrow your eyebrows too and lift up your shirt to looking down to your chest.  
“Hey! Look, I am a female” you look up to him in mock surprise and bite down on the inside on your cheeks when you see his dark gaze looking to where the shirt is open. You let go of the shirt and his eyes snap up to yours again. They stay there for a minute. All of a sudden, he gets up and leaves. Leaving you standing there, blinking like a moron. Wiping your hands on the pants as out of habit, you make my way out from behind the bar. Your brother disappears after he sees you walking back to your tables, and father goes back behind the bar. The rest of the evening goes by quickly after that.  
You’re just cleaning away empty cups when you feel something wet run down your back. Turning around you see a man on the floor, knocked out cold. Looking up you see your father, fuming with rage.  
“Go to the lake and clean your clothes” knowing your father doesn’t like to repeat himself, you hurry out the back door. Luckily the lake isn’t too far away, just through a tiny forest. You make it through and only stop to take your shoes off. Taking a deep breath, you walk into the lake, with your sad excuse for clothes still on. Well it’s either this or leaning naked over the edge of the lake butt naked, because you can’t have any undergarments on when you wear your brother’s old clothes. Well… you could wear your brother’s old undergarments… you nearly gag at the thought. Your breath gets caught as the cold water reaches your stomach, but you relax. Enjoying the cold. After a long day of running around. Once the water reaches up to your shoulders, you start to undress your pants. You need to scrub then hang your clothes on a branch, or you won’t be able to ever get the smell out. You curse yourself when you remember that you should have started a fire before you got in the water, so you don’t have to walk home with wet clothes. You toss your pants on land and you start to remove the shirt, but something catches your eye. By the trees on the opposite side of whence you came, walks the white haired Witcher. His nose is in the air, sniffing. Looking almost like a starving dog smelling a feast. Staying low you watch as he makes his way over to your shoes, examining them. He bends down, picks one up and smells it. Oh, that can’t be a pleasant smell. Those are my cousins’ old shoes and they used to run around all the time, and I’ve had them for five years or so. You think to yourself as he puts the shoe down and starts looking around, searching for something. His eyes land on you and his eyes widens a fraction of an inch. He moves his arms all over, but you won’t leave his staring gaze. Those eyes, different from earlier today. It’s almost like there’s some unknown emotion in his eyes, that you’ve never seen before. His eyes move closer and you realize that he’s walking towards you. You break eye contact and you look down, and immediately up again. He has removed all items and clothing from his body. Warmth spread throughout your body and you gulp as your stomach tightens. He’s in the water now and because it’s a steep lake, he’ll be close in just a few more strides. Suddenly aware that your shirt is see through by now, you wrap your arms around yourself.  
“You smell of Gooseberries” he breathes out deeply as he invades your personal space. But heat radiate from him, making you resist the urge to push him away.  
“I’m sorry” you apologize as you look over his shoulder, refusing to look down his naked body and if you would have looked straight forward you would have been looking at his lips. Gooseberries are the only thing you are allowed to eat at home, considering that your backyard is full of it, so it’s free. “what’s your name?”  
“(y/n)” you answer, still not meeting his eyes.  
“Geralt” he says shortly, but you still get a pleasant shiver up your spine. Grabbing your chin, he forces you to look at him, so you close your eyes. After a few seconds of silence, you carefully open one eye, but he’s staring hungerly at something else on your face. Opening both eyes, you realize that he’s staring at your lips.  
“Is there something wrong?” worried that a Witcher is fascinated by your lips.  
“I just need to…” you nod, and he pulls you against him, holding you in place with his arm. Lips meet yours and your eyes closes with a moan. He wastes no time as he bites down on your lip, and you eagerly open your mouth. His tongue explores your mouth and you struggle very little to keep up with him. Wiggling your arms free, you wrap them around his neck. Not once thinking of how easily you are giving in to him. Moving his hand from your chin, he caresses your side all the way to your naked thigh. Releasing his grip on you to do the same on your other side. Grabbing a tight hold under your thighs, he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. You frown, feeling something hard against his stomach, wondering if he managed to bring a dagger with him. You move your hips slightly against it, making Geralt groan loudly. Smirking against his lips you move again, harder this time. Swiftly moving a hand from your thigh and grabbing a handful of your hair, he pulls hard. “Do that again and I’ll make you mine, and I won’t be gentle” he warns deeply, breathing as hard as you. Biting your lip, you reach a hand down and grab a hold of him. He sucks in a breath and tightens his hold on your hair. Leaning up, you position yourself over his tip.  
“Is that a promise?” you ask as you lower yourself on him, feeling him stretching you. When you can’t make yourself go any further he grabs you by the hips and pushes himself all the way. You close your eyes in how good it feels as he’s fully inside of you. Wrapping his arms around you he moves up towards a big rock and sits you down, while still inside of you. His lips are on you once more as he slowly moves out of you, before he thrusts back in. You would have screamed out in pleasure if it wasn’t for his lips on yours. Moving faster, you grab his back. Your nails digging in, as your walls tighten around him. He pulls out quickly moving away from you. You open your eyes to whine, but you feel his lips against the most sensitive part of your body, and then two fingers going inside you. Geralt groans as he moves his tongue against your clit, and his fingers start moving quickly. Your head falls back in pleasure as your body tightens. He flicks his tongue and pleasure erupts from your clit and throughout your entire body, but he quickly replaces his fingers for his hard member. Thrusting it in as pleasure still radiate from your stomach making it more intense as his thrusts quickens. Grabbing your hips, he throws his head back in a loud groan as his thrusting slows down, and he’s pulsating in time with you. He leans over you, breathing hard. His naked chest against you. You frown. Looking down you see that you’re no longer wearing your shirt. Pushing him away you wrap your arms around yourself, suddenly very conscious of what has just happened. You remove him from inside you, already missing him filling you up. You find your shirt floating in the water, near where you tossed your pants. With your arms covering your most private parts you try to get away from the rock, but Geralt has other plans.  
“Stay” you still at his words as his hands touch your shoulders. You meet his eyes and they still hold that hunger in them, but there is something else hiding in there.  
“I need to dry my clothes” you say, and he pulls you too him.  
“I’ll start a fire then” he says, letting you go. You can’t help but to look at his behind as he walks up to his clothes. You slowly make your way over to him, suddenly cold. He gives you a side glace before handing you his shirt. You thank him as you take it with shaking hands. He walks little away to start the fire. You pick up your clothes and put them on a large rock close to where he’s building the fire.  
“Why do you want me to stay?” you ask as he sits down on something he rolled out, that reminds you a lot of leather. His eyes are focused on the fire as it starts to grow larger.  
“You smell of Gooseberries” he states, but there is something else in his tone. Not that he ever gives something away, but it just feels like there is something more. Looking up to you he holds out a hand, which you gladly take. He pulls hard making you land on his lap. You straighten yourself and straddle him, with your back against the fire.  
“There is something else” you narrow your eyes at him, and his lip twitch once. His eyes burn into yours as he grabs your hips.  
“You taste like Gooseberries” he thrusts inside you once again.


End file.
